


Sweet, peppery short stories VII

by LadyMorgan



Series: Between the worlds ... The Game I [15]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: 1. Jus in Bello 9Many thoughts crossed Jared’s mind as he was on his way to the stage. He knew that there was only one or maybe two of these panels a year. And that was something special. If he crashed that now, fans would hate him. They’d claim that he always wanted to be in focus ... that he’d deliberately crashed the panel because he was jealous of Cockles ...2. Fuse BeadsAfter enjoying the dinner and standing under a hot shower, Gabriel approached the couch to continue watching TV. Samantha came out of the bathroom and just saw her husband stumble and still be able to hold on to the table before he fell to the ground and like in a slow motion all the little beads flew through the air.





	1. Jus in Bello9

  

Jus in Bello was once again announced. The convention par excellence. Of course, Samantha was allowed to attend. Jus in Bello. The Cockles Convention – lovingly called by the fans.

Sam had followed the turmoil of the fans on Twitter for a few days now. Only this time was a little different, and that made her a headache herself.

 

None of the conventions was so supervised and controlled. And the word Cockles or Destiel had to be deleted from the vocabulary. The fans were angry, and the young woman could understand that. What she could not understand was why it was.

"Security almost as severe as after 9/11," Gabriel muttered.

An inner voice told Samantha that it could end in disaster, but since she wasn’t a famous person, she said nothing and let everything come to her.

 

The first thing she noticed was that there was no alcohol left for the stars – as it had been the years before. The next thing she noted was that the organizers had indeed topped up the security staff.

The convention was already in full swing, and even though Samantha didn’t notice so much of the hustle and bustle, she noticed one thing – the fans were cautious, and the mood was a little tense, for fear of being expelled from the convention.

Daniela. Samantha liked Daniela. But the blond woman had also changed, unlike last year. Worried and caring, she’d always been around the cast but in a good way. She made sure they didn’t miss anything.

On those days, Sam noticed that Daniela’s concern was almost sticky like wax if not even saying – she behaved like a jealous teenager. Samantha had the feeling that goes against the grain for her, that, eg. Misha gave a girl an autograph on their way to the Green Room, that Jensen shook a few hands of the fans, or that her husband let himself be carried away to a selfie.

Daniela quickly intervened and pushed Jensen through the door. Sam shut her mouth but looked at her with a frown. Only, if she’d done that to Gabriel, she would have tapped her fingers.

 

And then it was already so far. Jensen and Misha entered the stage with thunderous applause, and Samantha stood at the side of the stage and smiled at them. Forty-five minutes were planned. Everyone was looking forward to it, and the hall was more than full. The joy didn’t last long.

It wasn’t the fans who put the two in an embarrassing situation through their questions – the two actors themselves did it. Even though; embarrassing was perhaps not the right expression. Jensen was about to say that he and his angel had once helped out with the clothes after Misha poured salad dressing over his shirt the day before.

_And probably it was even intentional_

Giggling, Sam thought back to the event. The two men enjoyed being together on stage. Again and again, furtive glances and small touches, which not only stirred the blood of the fans. The light darkened, the music started, and suddenly Jared stood on the stage and asked if he could keep them company. Samantha watched the audience. There was some applause, but it was also an astonished and sometimes frustrated whisper to hear.

 

A few minutes earlier in the Green Room ...

Jared tore open the small fridge and took out a small water bottle. He’d drunk a few sips as the door opened and Daniela stormed in.

"Jared, you’ve to go on the stage. Immediately. Otherwise, it escalates!"

Astonished looks from Briana, Rob, and Jared, turned to a breathless blond woman.

"What?" The tall man asked in surprise.

However, he didn’t get an answer, because Daniela already pulled his arm and shooed him out the door. Many thoughts crossed Jared’s mind as he was on his way to the stage. He knew that there were only one or maybe two of these panels a year. And that was something special. If he crashed that now, fans would hate him. They’d claim that he always wanted to be in focus ... that he’d deliberately crashed the panel because he was jealous of _Cockles_ ...

But Daniela was the organizer of this event, and therefore, he couldn’t and didn’t want to say anything. Although it pissed him off, when he entered the stage, he’d already put his smile back on.

 

Misha was the first to spot him, giving Jensen a brief, astonishing look. He liked Jared, that was out of the question, but he’d been looking forward to this togetherness with his friend and was a little disappointed.

Jensen wasn’t a little disappointed. And maybe he was even a bit mad at Jared. But before he found out why, he was just a little bit angry. Because not everything always seemed the way it looked, he’d already experienced it a few times. And that his serial brother had just come on stage because he was bored – he couldn’t imagine that either. But what was the reason? He and Jared had many panels together. Why hadn’t these minutes been granted to him along with his lover? But he couldn’t and didn’t want to pursue this idea, because now all three had to deliver a show and face the fans professionally – because they finally paid for it.

 

As a well-rehearsed team, it wasn’t difficult for the men to entertain the fans. But Samantha also noticed from some distance that it was boiling in Jensen. He was a good actor. One of the best. But she knew him well enough to know what was going on in him. It wasn’t the fact that the big, young man was there. Instead, it was the fact that Jared was a person who kept looking for body contact and talked a lot with his hands. And since Misha was sitting next to him, he was the object of desire. He didn’t do that on purpose, Jared was like that – the big teddy bear.

Sam thought back to one of the conventions, where she could barely keep Jensen from storming onto the stage and pulling Jared and Misha apart.

At some point, this panel ended, and Samantha met the guys behind the stage who were on their way to the Green Room. Since the road was besieged with fans, nobody lost a word there.

 

"So. What was that?" Jensen asked angrily as he closed the door behind her.

And then Jared almost even blabbed. Because Matt, Briana, and Jason were in the room next to Gabriel. No one but Jared, Gabriel and Samantha knew that Misha and Jensen were more than just friends and serial partners.

"Don’t look at me so angry, Daniela wanted it that way," Jared muttered meekly.

Well. Jensen couldn’t say anything because the organizer had the last word.

 

As luck would have it, Daniela nearly ran into Samantha after dinner.

"Don’t look at the phone in traffic," the young woman said cheekily, grinning.

"I’m sorry. It ... I was engrossed," Daniela mumbled startled, dropping her cell phone.

Samantha stooped to pick up the phone and gave Daniela a questioning look as she handed it to her.

From the teenager’s age, the blonde woman was already out. With her cheeks flushed and her eyes fixed on the floor, she quickly closed her phone and let it disappear in her pocket.

"..."

"Okay. You’ve seen it." Sighing, she shrugged.

"Yeah. And now I’m curious," Samantha smirked, took her by the hand and dragged her to a small couch.

It was just a glimpse that she could catch on the wallpaper on the phone, but her suspicions were confirmed when Daniela started to talk after a while. She’d fallen in love with Jensen, and the action with Jared was a pure act of desperation.

"I’m sorry," she stammered.

"You don’t have to apologize to me. Jensen is in his room if you’re looking for him."

With a kiss on her cheek, she left Daniela sitting and went to find her husband.

 

Jensen had imagined this convention differently. As he lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking, there was a knock. Beaming with joy, Jensen hopped up and opened the door.

"You?!"

The smile faded abruptly, but he allowed Daniela to come in, who told him everything after a long hesitation.

"That you abused Jared as a shield wasn’t okay," Jensen said sourly.

With a broken heart, but with a clear conscience, she promised that she’d somehow explained it so that no one would lose their faces. After a long conversation, Jensen was also in a better mood and took the woman with the red face in his arms because he saw how embarrassing she was – her eyes were swimming in tears.

"You’re a gorgeous woman, and you’ll certainly find a man who sees it too," he mumbled into her hair and squeezed his friend once more before saying goodbye.

 

It took less than five minutes for another knock on his door.

"Hey ... do you have a shirt left?" Misha grinned, and Jensen pulled him in by the door, pinned him to the wall and kissed him as if there would be no tomorrow.

 

** In the next chapter …

How can you be so clumsy?!


	2. Fuses Beads

As Gabriel had been working very long lately, Samantha had been looking for a way of passing the time.

Fuse Beads. For one or the other, that might sound like an occupation for children, but the image she made for her little niece – a unicorn – was made up of sixteen different shades and a total of 9500 beads — that required accuracy and patience. Well, she’d only processed about 2000 beads but was pretty proud of her result. And she enjoyed the peace when she was alone. Still.

 

"Honey, I’m home!" It sounded in the corridor, and the door slammed into the lock.

Gabriel took off his shoes, threw them in the corner, and hung his jacket on the coat rack.

"Hey."

Sam turned her head and greeted her husband with a kiss, then nodded toward the kitchen.

"The water is already boiling, can you throw in the noodles?"

Gabriel nodded and went to the closet.

"Three down two up ...", the young woman mumbled concentrated and ran her finger along with the picture.

"... the scene was almost in the box, and then Jensen repeatedly strangled the car ...", she heard her husband giggling from the kitchen.

"You know that I understand only half of what you say, right?" She murmured and deepened once more.

The redhead loved it when her husband talked, but she’d to be attentive so as not to lose count.

"I know, but I find myself amusing and like to hear myself talking," he shouted back, babbling on.

"You know that Loki has also been sewn up his mouth? He probably didn’t stop talking either," she answered a little annoyed.

_How could I forget that? That was hell in the hell ..._

"Hello ... are you even listening to me?" He grumbled, and with one leap, he flopped down next to his wife on the couch.

"Careful!" Samantha shrieked as her husband passionately pulled her close and kissed her. "Gabe, the noodles!"

At the sound of boiling water, she jumped up.

 

Then he turned on the TV and without thinking, he threw the remote control on the table. Anyone who knew iron-on beads, knew, that the subject was anything but stable before it had been ironed out. That is. Why. The. Name.

When the young woman came back to the table, she saw that several beads had come loose again.

"Gabriel!" She shrieked, glaring at her husband, who only now registered what he’d done.

"Sorry, baby," he mumbled in dismay, but couldn’t resist a grin.

"Take a shower or set the food, but go away from the table!"

"Only if you come with me," the love-hungry man whispered and began to unbutton her blouse.

As he wiggled his eyebrows, she surrendered and followed him with a roll of her eyes.

 

After enjoying the dinner and standing under a hot shower, Gabriel approached the couch to continue watching TV. Samantha came out of the bathroom and just saw her husband stumble and still be able to hold on to the table before he fell to the ground and like in a slow motion all the little beads flew through the air.

"That didn’t happen now," she murmured in frustration, her eyes wide, her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Fuck, ouch!" He screamed painfully and held his arm. "Honey, I’m hurt."

"You’ll hurt a lot more right now," she said furiously, but more to herself than her husband could hear. She still stood frozen and didn’t know if she was going to burst into tears or scream.

"Oops," Gabe muttered guiltily, looking at what he’d done.

"Oops?!" Sam repeated, staring at him, stunned.

"I’ll get the vacuum cleaner."

"Are you crazy? They’ll be collected;  _every single one_!"

"Yeah, that lasts all night ..."

Laughing, he looked at her face but fell silent when he realized that this was no joke.

She took a deep breath, knelt on the floor, and began painstakingly to pick up everything.

"I’m sorry," he grinned sheepishly, but still thought it was ridiculously funny.

So much trouble had she given herself, and in less than five seconds, everything was destroyed. Silently she picked up the little pearls, while Gabriel knelt by her side and did the same. And that shit was fucking tiny.

"Say something ..."

"I count quietly to five, so I won’t kill you," she muttered annoyed.

"…"

"But you count for a long time. I didn’t do it on purpose," he replied meekly.

"I hope so. Nevertheless –– that’s not funny."

Sam wasn’t mad at him, but angry that now they were kneeling on the floor and had to collect all the tiny things again. And it took more than half an hour – without sorting by color.

"Well. And now you can show me upstairs how sorry this is for you."

 

Gabriel didn’t have to be told twice, and he ran up the stairs with his wife, stumbled through the door, and pushed her next to the wall. With one hand, he held her hands over her head, and with the other, he unbuttoned her blouse for the second time. His now hot body pressed against hers, and he grunted happily as he kissed down her neck. With quick grips, he’d stripped them both naked and crawled like a wild animal over his wife after he’d thrown her on the bed.

Sam put her head to one side, closed her eyes, and Gabriel immediately took possession of her sensitive neck. Kissing, biting, and sucking, his path continued down her jaw, leaving slight dark spots in her skin. The more intense his activity, the louder her moaning, and these sounds went right into his cock, which became hard in a short time.

Paradise lay before him, and instinctively he bit his lower lip. Slowly Gabe stroked her thighs, put her legs over his shoulder, and buried his face in her pubic area, which immediately made him even harder. Slowly, he stuck out his tongue, and touched her pearl, let the tongue dance a little and licked delicately on the sensitive places that were so easy to reach.

But then he pressed his face deeper, urging his tongue into the gap and licking as hard as he could. Sam gasped, leaned toward him and moaned loudly. He dug his hands in her butt and left her no room to move.

 

He loved to taste, hear, and transport his wife to higher spheres. Gabriel didn’t let go of her until he felt the contractions and her whole body began to twitch.

"Oh! My God ... Gabe!" She gasped breathless, burying her hands deeper into his hair.

"I love you," he smiled happily, and she took his face, pulled it closer, and kissed first hesitantly, then lovingly.

The eyes were dark with desire, and Sam could see that it cost her husband everything to control himself. And since Gabriel knew that too, he broke away from his sweetheart, got up and went to the bathroom.

"What’re you doing?" She called after him irritated.

 

"I let the hot tub in. Then I get two glasses of wine. Then I’ll get you. Then we’ll go into the water, and then we’ll see what happens, my gorgeous beauty."

Blissfully smiling, Samantha stared at the ceiling and wondered what she’d done to deserve such an amazing man.

This man who washed her hair half an hour later and gave her goosebumps all over her body. This man who took her every wish from the eyes and where she never had to pretend. This man where the slightest touch was enough to chase tiny electric shocks through her body. This man who’d given her a home where she felt safe and secure, and who was always by her side, no matter what.

 

"Hmm ... I love your hands," Sam purred smiling, eyes closed as she felt the soft touches on her thighs.

"Only my hands?" Gabriel giggled mischievously.

"Not only that."

"Yeah? What else?"

"Do you need confirmation? You know how much you mean to me."

Smiling, she turned to him and gently took his face between her hands.

"Since I know you, you’re the most important, the most exciting, the most incredible and the most wonderful in my life. And your body is also pretty hot."

"Even if I ain’t an Adonis, like Jensen or Misha?"

"..."

"What?"

"..."

Sam had already understood the question, but it took her a few seconds to think about what she should answer best now.

"I ... forget it, was just such a thought."

His eyes couldn’t stand her gaze and scurry nervously back and forth. Actually, he didn’t want to say that. It was just ... even a man needed confirmation. Oh, nonsense – because he got enough of it from his wife. But ... when he stood between the other two, he felt a little ... um ... not so attractive.

 

That put a stab in Sam’s heart, and for a moment, she questioned everything. Jealousy was never an issue, but maybe they were all just deceiving themselves and sooner or later it had to happen.

Her hands were still on his cheeks, and she looked deep into his eyes.

"A thought that concerns you. Gabriel, I don’t have to, and I won’t explain to you that this is no more than physical between the boys and me, because you know that. But if you tell me we should end this with Jensen and Misha, then we’ll do it. I’d do anything to free you from such thoughts."

It was quiet for a moment, and he looked at her seriously before he grinned.

"Nah ... are you crazy? That’s the best variety we’ve ever come up with!"

Of course, he didn’t want to give that up. No way. Never.

"Do you know what I’d do now if this were a bigger pool?"

"Hm?"

"I’d dive you down until you don’t know where up and down is, you ass!"

"I love you too," he giggled, grabbing her neck and pulling her into a hot kiss.

 

"Come on – I’ll show you something."

She got out of the tub and dried first her husband and then herself.

Winking, she handed her husband her hand, pulled him into the bedroom, and threw him on the bed.

 

Only with difficulty could he keep his trembling legs in this position. But he’d do it, even if it meant he was struggling with sore muscles.

Groaning and panting, he closed his eyes and enjoyed this feeling, which moved for a felt eternity in his body up and down. Like a hot wave that washed all nerves, brought him to the edge of the abyss and stopped shortly before, only to put him again into a happy rush.

"You feel so good under me," she whispered, letting his cock slide up and down in her hand.

With a smile on her face, she watched as his head dug deeper and deeper into the pillow and his body reached out to her demanding fingers. Now it was important to be careful because every little touch could overflow the barrel, as horny as he was.

Loving but teasing at the same time she let her hot tongue glide over his glans to briefly dive into the small hole where she greedily licked the salty drops of his pleasure. She continued to grope her way down, and Gabriel tried to put on his legs, even more, to feel this wonderful touch more intensively, where he wanted it so badly.

 

His heartbeat was loud in his head, and he felt like he was about to collapse. If so, and he’d die here, and now, he couldn’t imagine a happier death. He loved his angel, for the way she made him feel over and over couldn’t possibly be human.

"You’re dripping pretty much," she said with a grin, dipping a finger into the little pool on his stomach and licking it off with relish.

Gabriel saw the image that offered him only through a veil of lust – otherwise, he’d have come on the spot.

"I can’t help it. You’re so breathtaking."

"I’m the best."

"You’re pretty confident."

"Damn right – watch out."

But Gabriel wasn’t prepared for the following, and it was too fast, as his brain could have followed when he was seized by a massive orgasm that briefly took his breath away.

Sam licked his anus and penetrated a bit, pausing for a moment, squeezing her tongue as far as she could, and Gabe screamed. She stopped before her tongue was squeezed to greedily swallow the last drops from his cock and suck the last of the rest out of him. Gabe almost went insane; felt his wife was sucking his soul out. It was almost painful, but he didn’t want to escape, because it felt so good. Still writhing in ecstasy and throwing his head from one side to the other, he whimpered for mercy and tried to get as much bedding between his fingers as possible to hold on to something.

Then she let go of him and slowly kissed her way up. Still trembling, he took her tightly in his arms, breathed a kiss on her forehead and crossed his hand with hers, to be as close as possible.

** In the next chapter …

A series of RPG. Sometimes tender, sometimes hard

Secretaries don’t just have a cute buttocks


End file.
